


Tanzen auf französisch (Good Omens Podfic)

by DieRothaarigeFrau



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Dancing Lessons, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Praise Kink
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRothaarigeFrau/pseuds/DieRothaarigeFrau
Summary: Basierend auf dem Lied der wundervollen Indila 'Derniére Danse' und dem großartigen Roman von Terry Pretchett und Neil Gaiman. Zugehörige Fanfiction zu lesen auf Fanfiction.de. Geschrieben von mir, gelesen von mir :).Viel Spaß damit!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Tanzen auf französisch (Good Omens Podfic)

Lasst mir gerne eure Meinungen da :) 

[Hören auf SoundCloud ](https://soundcloud.com/feliantofanfiction/tanzen-auf-franzoesisch-good?ref=clipboard)


End file.
